My Immortal
by Ritz-Myst-Sekamu
Summary: Yeah, I know it's been done before, but I decided to try and write a KenshinTomoe fic to My Immortal. Therefore, this is my attempt. Please read and review! song fic Written by Sekamu


A/N: Okay, everyone, I've been thinking about writing a song fic with Kenshin and Tomoe to "My Immortal." I was talking about it on the phone with Myst, and decided to actually do it. So after I got off the phone, sometime around nine o' clock, I sat down and wrote this. And hour later, this is what came out. After a little bit of editing all next day at school, at least. Anyway, here you go!

_My Immortal_

I walked slowly down the snowy path, my _zori_ leaving drifts kicked up behind me. I recognized this path, though I couldn't tell from where.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears._

I jumped as a sound came from behind me. Spinning, my hand went for my _sakabato_. Only, my _sakabato_ wasn't there. Instead, I found myself placing a hand on my old _wakizashi_. I looked down at myself. My _gi_ was the dark blue of a _hitokiri_, not the bright red I had more recently donned. In place of my _sakabato_, a _wakzashi_ and _katana_ hung by my side. I brought a trembling hand to my cheek. Only one scar was there. I then knew this was a dream, but even with this knowledge, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not wake myself. I was a passenger in my own body.

I started to run through the now familiar forest, to the clearing with the cabin. The clearing where _she_ waited.

_And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here, _

I watched, horrified, as I once again killed her. As I once again held her body in my arms. As I once again felt her knife cut into my cheek.

_And it won't leave me alone. _

I will always have this scar.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

I think about her everyday.

_This pain is just too real, _

I can never be close to her, or anyone else, again.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

I can never go back.

As I held her in my dreams, I wept. My tears fell on her, as if the cold, accusing eyes of my love, my life, were the ones crying.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. _

I had vowed that I would protect her, but I couldn't even do that much.

_I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...   
All of me. _

I whispered into her deaf ear, "You'll always have me. I love you."

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light, _

"You were always purer than me. Me, covered in the blood of others, and you, with your clean, white _kimono_, and your deep, soulful eyes. We made such and unlikely couple. Yet still, I had always loved you. It's why I went to rescue you in the first place. I loved you. I still do."

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

"You told me to live. How can I, without you?"

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

I laughed bitterly. "I think about you every day. Every day, every night… I miss you. More than anything. I've never liked my dreams. Now, I'm dreaming when I'm awake."

"I see you everywhere, smell your perfume. I can't stop either."

_Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me. _

"I'm not sure I want to."__

These wounds won't seem to heal,   
This pain is just too real, 

"I'll always have the mark of our tragedy. Not only on my face, but also on my heart. I'm almost glad about it. I mean, at least now I'll never forget you, right?" I laughed again, this time sounding slightly unhinged, even to myself.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

"But then, how can I? How could I ever forget you?"__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. 

"I told you I'd protect you. That I wanted our disguise to be for real. And that, after the _Bakumatsu, _that maybe we could settle down. Raise our own children."

_I held your hand through all of these years, _

I started crying again, softly. "But you were the one who helped me more. You helped me become sane again. You brought me back to myself."

_But you still have...  
All of me. _

"Don't you see? I had it backwards. You protected _me_. You helped _me_. You saved _me_…"

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. _

"And now, because of all that, I feel worse than I ever have. But I feel more human."

_But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along. _

"It hurt so much when I found out that I was the one who killed your fiancé. But even though I knew, I didn't stop caring. I still loved you. I still do!"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

"I love you."

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. _

"The only one I couldn't protect you from…"

_I held your hand through all of these years. _

"…was me."

"You did well protecting me. No matter how much you think you didn't."

I turned, and there she was. The _haku baiko, _the _kimono, _those sad eyes. She stood there, in front of me, as if everything was the way it had been. The way it used to be.

I stood, and slowly approached.

She smiled. And I broke completely. The tears that I had managed to subside flowed freely once more. She cradled me, as I had been cradling her body just moments before. She stroked my hair, as a mother would, and, like a mother, whispered calming words and wiped my eyes.

"Kenshin, I love you too. I always will. So I want you to do something for me, okay?" I nodded miserably. "I want you to keep living. I want you to keep going, to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Try to find another purpose. Maybe, eventually, you'll even find someone else."

I shook my head, about to disagree, but she covered my open mouth with hers. "I'll always love you. Remember that, Kenshin."

And I opened my eyes, to see the tree branches above me. The fire had gone out during the night, but I felt warm, comforted.

My lips still tingled from her kiss.

_But you still have...  
All of me._

_Tomoe…_

And the scent of _haku baiko_ filtered though the trees, as if Tomoe herself was saying farewell to Kenshin, even as Kenshin was coming to terms with his loss. This was the last time that he would ever smell Tomoe's scent, or see her face again. For Kenshin finally understood. 

Eight years later, Kenshin came to Tokyo, and proved Tomoe right. 

AN: Okay, I think that came out pretty well. When I almost start crying as I write this, I think it's a good thing. Please tell me what you think, because this is my first attempt at both a song fic and an angst fic. So tell me if you think it's good!


End file.
